flat_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
Delirium (Kings Island)
Delirium is a Giant Frisbee ride located at Kings Island in Mason, Ohio. Designed by HUSS Park Attractions, the ride first opened on April 12, 2003, as the largest Frisbee ride of its kind in the world.1 The record-setting ride is able to swing 50 passengers up to 76 miles per hour (122 km/h) reaching a height of 137 feet (42 m) above ground. History Throughout the 1990s, roller coaster popularity soared as the number of roller coasters in the United Statesincreased from roughly 165 to over 200 by the end of the decade. As the U.S. economy slowed in 2001, however, many parks began to turn to more cost-effective thrill rides. HUSS Park Attractions (previously known as Huss Maschinenfabrik) spent most of its existence since the late 1970s creating small and mid-size flat rides for traveling carnivals and small amusement parks. As the company evolved taking on more challenging projects, they quickly discovered a growing market for unique flat ride designs that were affordable and could be easily marketed. The rides grew in size and accommodated larger capacities over time attracting major amusement parks around the world. Paramount's Kings Island decided to test the waters in 2002 with a Giant Top Spin ride manufactured by HUSS that would open as the largest in the world and the first to be completely enclosed. Originally known as Tomb Raider: The Ride, PKI viewed the attraction as a complete success and worked with HUSS to open another flat ride the following year in Kings Island's Action Zone. This time, HUSS went with a concept that would create a significant visual impact on the spectator. Their Frisbee design was first introduced in 1994 and quickly evolved into a model that could swing 40 passengers up to 90 degrees at 63 feet (19 m) off the ground. For its debut at Kings Island, HUSS created its first Giant Frisbee version that increased the capacity to 50 passengers, extended the pendulum arm to 62 feet (19 m), and increased the angle to 120 degrees. Riders could now be lifted to a height of 137 feet (42 m) off the ground reaching speeds up to 76 miles per hour (122 km/h) and experiencing a positive g-force of up to 4.5 g. Ride experience The beginning of the line queue is positioned close to one side of the attraction, so that when the ride is in motion, the circular gondola appears to just miss the overhead canvas that protects from falling objects. As a result, a strong breeze is felt by guests waiting in line. Riders are later arranged into two groups of 25 before entering the final section of the line queue. The restraints that secure riders are over the shoulder. The ride begins with a hissing sound of air, and the metal platform separates into eight pie-shaped wedges as it retracts away from the gondola. Into the first swing, the gondola immediately begins rotating slowly as each consecutive swing intensifies. The rotation allows riders' experience to change throughout the entire ride, and at each swing's peak, a brief floating sensation can be felt. Within thirty seconds, the pendulum reaches its maximum arc of 240 degrees. As the ride cycle nears the end, the pendulum slows to a stop nearly as fast as it accelerated in the beginning. Within a few swings, the gondola moves into a controlled stop as the loading platform lifts back into place Category:Kings Island Category:Swing Ride Category:Individual Attraction Category:Giant Frisbee Category:HUSS Maschinenfabrik